Invisible Scars
by USCutie15
Summary: Spoilers for 200. What if Matt hadn't given up his code? "Some of the most painful scars, the ones that hurt the most, are the scars that can't be seen." WARNING: Femslash, Rape and Molestation. Will is bad guy in this story, so if you like him, don't read after chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

JJ was sitting on her couch when she heard the doorbell ring.

She figured it wouldn't be anybody important, so she let it go.

It had been two weeks after the abduction, but Tivon Askari and Michael Hastings still haunted her. Will left a week after her abduction. He couldn't handle living with her job or her nightmares. He had said that either she quit or he left. Well, she couldn't quit. The FBI was her life, she couldn't handle being at home without chasing down monsters and putting them in jail. She lived for it.

Will had taken Henry with him. He had said that JJ was in no condition to take care of herself, much less her son. JJ had been offended. She may not be able to take care of herself, but she was damn sure that she would take care of Henry. He was the best thing in her life. The best thing that has ever happened to her.

They had ended up arguing over who would take Henry. JJ had eventually let Will take Henry, when she realized that maybe Will was right. She couldn't take care of herself, much less her son.

JJ was pulled out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing two more times.

She sighed, but got up to answer the door.

She opened it a crack, before smiling and opening it wider to let the person on the other side of the door in.

"Hey JJ." Emily said with a smile as she entered JJ's house.

"Hey." JJ said, smiling back.

"How are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" JJ asked.

"I'm good." Emily said with a smile as they sat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" JJ asked.

"A coffee's fine, thanks." Emily said.

JJ got up to get two mugs and Emily took the time to really see how JJ was.

She was a mess to say the least. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, Emily noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, most likely from not sleeping and she had lost a few more pounds.

When JJ returned with the two coffee mugs, Emily set hers on the coffee table and took JJ's, doing the same.

She gathered JJ's hands in hers and looked her in the eye.

"How are you really doing?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled, but Emily could see it was forced.

"I'm fine." JJ said.

Emily looked at her.

"JJ, you're not fine, that much I can tell." She said.

JJ looked away.

"Em, I'm fine, really." JJ tried to trick Emily into believing her, but Emily wasn't that stupid.

"JJ, you have dark circles under your eyes, have you been sleeping?" Emily asked.

"Don't lie too me, Jay." She added, when JJ looked like she was going to lie.

JJ sighed.

"No, I haven't been sleeping." JJ said.

"Okay, why?" Emily asked.

JJ looked at Emily, and Emily noticed her eyes seemed so broken.

"I have nightmares." JJ whispered so softly, that Emily had to lean in to hear.

"What are they about?" Emily asked.

"Askari, what he did." JJ said, trying no to cry.

"Tell me, JJ. Talk to me, what did he do?" Emily asked.

She already knew most of the things Askari had done to JJ, but she knew JJ needed to get it off her chest. She needed to say it herself.

"A lot." JJ started.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ took another deep breath as she began to tell Emily everything.

"It was horrible, Em." JJ said as she looked into Emily's eyes.

Emily squeezed JJ's hands as she silently urged her to continue.

JJ took another deep breath.

"He took me and Matt to this place and hung us from the ceiling by our hands." JJ started.

"After a few minutes he started to water-board me. I was so panicked, I thought I was going to drown. I was gasping for air and it's like the air just wouldn't pass into my lungs." She continued.

"After that, I bit his finger and he slapped me so hard, it stung. The tears sprung to my eyes involuntarily." JJ said as she remembered the hard slap she received.

"Minutes later he started electrocuting me. By now, I was just hanging on for my son." _'And for you'_ JJ added in her mind, but didn't actually say it.

"When we still wouldn't give up our codes, they took Matt into a room and Askari started counting down from 5 to 1 and when he said 1, a shot rung out. I thought he had killed Matt, but it was actually my informant." She continued.

Emily squeezed JJ's hands reassuringly, so that she knew that Emily was still here.

"I found out I was pregnant over there. I was so happy. I told Matt about it, but Hastings was eavesdropping without me or Matt noticing. There was a bomb and I lost my baby. I lost my baby!" JJ said as she started to cry.

Emily took her into her arms and held her as she cried.

"It wasn't your fault, JJ." Emily assured.

JJ just cried until she had no tears left.

"It wasn't your fault, understand?" Emily said, looking JJ in the eye, to make sure she understood.

JJ looked into Emily's eyes and nodded before she did something that surprised both, Emily and herself. She kissed Emily.

Emily was the first to pull back and look questioningly at JJ.

JJ started to panic.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Emily, I shouldn't have done that, I just thought you, I thought you would...oh God, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm so sorry." JJ said, rambling.

Emily grabbed JJ by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"JJ, it's fine, stop worrying. You're not going to ruin our friendship. I just have a few questions about it." Emily said.

JJ nodded and waited for Emily to ask her whatever she wanted to ask.

"Was that heat of the moment or did you really mean it?" Emily asked. "Don't worry, just answer honestly." Emily said as she saw JJ hesitating.

JJ took a deep breath before whispering. "I meant it." It was so soft, Emily barely heard it.

"Okay, but aren't you with Will?" Emily asked, confused.

JJ shook her head sadly. "He left me and took Henry with him."

"What?" Emily asked.

"He left. He gave me a choice. Either I quit my job or he left. I think we both know what I chose." JJ said.

"But that doesn't give him the right to take Henry away from you, you're his mother." Emily said.

She was secretly happy that Will had left, but she was pissed that he took the only thing that would keep JJ hanging on.

"But he was right." JJ said.

"About what?" Emily asked, confused.

"I can barely take care of myself, much less my son." JJ said.


	3. Chapter 3

"JJ, listen to me. We both know that you love your little boy. I know you would take care of him. All the emotions that you're experiencing are normal after what you've been through." Emily said.

JJ just looked away.

Emily took a deep breath.

"JJ, what else did they do?" She asked.

"I finally figured out that Hastings was behind it all. I screamed for him to come out and show his face. I called him a coward. He just laughed and asked me how I knew. I told him that I figured it out because of the baby. The only other person that could have overheard me talking was him, because he was the one who came into the room right after I had told Matt that I was pregnant." JJ said, her voice breaking as she said the word 'pregnant'.

Emily ran her thumb over JJ's knuckles reassuringly as she urged her to continue.

"That's it." JJ said, not sounding convincing at all.

"I think there's more to the story, JJ." Emily said softly. She had a feeling that the story didn't end there.

"No, that's it, Em." JJ said, trying to convince Emily.

"JJ, Matt didn't give up his code. Are you sure that's all that happened?" Emily asked.

JJ just nodded.

Emily knew that wasn't the end of the story, but she figured that JJ needed some time to figure things out, so she let it go.

"JJ, about earlier, you know, the kiss and everything." Emily started.

"Emily, I meant it, I promise. But if you think it's a bad idea, then tell me now. I don't want to ruin our friendship, Em." JJ said softly as she looked into Emily's eyes.

"JJ, believe it or not, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I just want to be sure that you understand what you're saying and doing. I don't want to take advantage of you. If you feel like you're too emotional to make that kind of decision, then that's fine. I don't want you to regret anything." Emily said.

JJ shook her head.

"I'm sure of what I'm doing, Em. I've been meaning to do it ever since I met you. I always loved you. I mean I like Will, but I don't actually love him. I just started dating him because you told me too. I figured that you didn't want me, that's why you were telling me to go for it, so I went for the next best thing. Him." JJ said.

Emily looked her in the eye and knew that JJ was telling the truth. She wasn't just saying it because she was emotional, she was saying it because she meant it.

"I only said that because I thought you'd be happy with him. I thought I wasn't good enough for you." Emily said and moved her lips towards JJ's, placing a soft, chaste kiss.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau." Emily said looking into those beautiful ocean-like eyes.

"I love you too, Emily Prentiss." JJ said with a smile, looking back into those chocolate brown eyes.

Emily smiled and gave JJ a peck on the lips before sitting back on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" Emily suggested after a few minutes of silence.

JJ seemed to be contemplating something. Like she wasn't sure if she should say it or not.

"What is it, JJ?" Emily asked.

JJ just shook her head, but the tears in her eyes made Emily worry.

Emily knelt in front of JJ, making eye contact and cupping her cheek with her hand.

"JJ, you can trust me, I promise. If you want to tell me what else happened with Askari and Hastings, just know that whenever you're ready, I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4

JJ looked into Emily's eyes. She seemed to be torn between what she should do.

"It's okay, JJ. Tell me, what happened?" Emily asked. She was sure that something else happened, but wasn't sure what.

"Some of the most painful scars, the ones that hurt the most, are the scars that can't be seen" JJ said as she tried to tell Emily what happened.

Either Emily didn't want to believe it, or she honestly didn't know what JJ was trying to say.

"What do you mean? The mental scars?" Emily asked, confused.

JJ closed her eyes, but shook her head as she reopened them again.

"No." She whispered.

Emily looked at her, trying hard to get what JJ was trying to say.

"Hastings. He did something to me. Something terrible." JJ said as she took a deep breath.

"What did he do, JJ?" Emily asked. She hoped to God it wasn't what she was thinking.

"When Matt wouldn't give up his code, Hastings, he-" JJ stopped talking and started sobbing.

"What did he do, baby? What did he do?" Emily pushed. She knew JJ had to get this out of her. She probably didn't tell this part to anyone.

"He-He raped me Em! Oh God he raped me!" JJ sobbed.

Emily sat down on the couch again and pulled JJ to her chest, letting her cry.

"It's okay, honey. You're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore." Emily assured as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair.

"I know, it's just-I-It hurt so bad that I just wanted to die. I started to hallucinate that you were there, you told me that it would be okay. You kept me hanging on, Em. You and Henry." JJ said as she continued to cry.

"It's over. Shh. I will never let anyone hurt you like that again, for as long as I'm alive. I promise." Emily said as she continued to soothe a crying JJ.

When JJ's sobs died down, she looked at Emily.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked hopefully.

Emily smiled a little and nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"Let's go to bed, we'll watch a movie another day." JJ suggested and Emily was happy to comply.

They headed towards the bedroom.

JJ was the first to get into bed.

Emily lay right next to her as she took her into her arms and ran her hands up and down JJ's arms, soothingly.

"They can't hurt you anymore." Emily assured.

JJ snuggled closer to her.

"I know." She whispered.

They lay there in silence until Emily felt JJ's hot tears on her neck.

She held on tighter to JJ.

"It's okay to cry. It doesn't mean that you're weak, it just means that you've held it in long enough. Let it out, baby. It's okay." Emily said as she held on to JJ.

JJ spent the next half hour crying in Emily's arms, with Emily whispering reassuring things in her ear.

When JJ was done, Emily wiped the tears from JJ's face, tenderly and whispered.

"Want to talk about it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Talk of Rape.**

 **BTW, Emily is still a part of the team in this story. She never went to London or wherever, and she lives in Virginia.**

"I don't know, I just I want to talk about it, but at the same time I don't." JJ admitted.

Emily nodded.

"You can't just hold it in, JJ. It's going to eat you inside." Emily said.

JJ sighed.

"I'm not saying you have to talk to me, or that you have to do it now. You can talk to somebody else if you're not comfortable talking about it with me. And you also don't have to do it now, you can do it whenever you feel up to it." Emily said.

"Don't be silly. You're the only one I trust to talk about this, I don't want anybody else to know." JJ said.

Emily smiled a little.

They stayed silent for the next 10 minutes. Emily just holding JJ in her arms.

"He was horrible, Em." JJ started.

Emily knew that she was ready to talk about it, so she just held on to JJ, knowing full well what was going to come.

"I was hanging from the ceiling. He came over to me and started running his hands up and down my thighs." JJ said as the first tear slid down her cheek.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Then he started touching my stomach. After that he-he unbuttoned my-my shirt." JJ said as her voice started to crack.

"Then popped the button on my pants and the zipper and took them off, along with my sh-shirt." JJ said as her voice trembled.

Emily closed her eyes as tears stung them. She hated what JJ had been put through. She just wished she had gotten there sooner to prevent this from happening.

"After that, he started getting rough. He put his hand in my-in my pa-panties and fingered me roughly. I felt a little bit of blood run down my leg." JJ said as the first sob came out.

Emily couldn't do anything to stop the tear that fell down her own cheek.

"Then he let me down from the cuffs that were suspending me. I tried to escape, but he was too strong. I tried fighting him, but he was just too strong, Em." JJ said as the next sobs came.

Emily held on tighter.

"Shh, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. They can't hurt you." Emily tried to assure.

"He pulled his own pants down, I remember the sickening sound of the-of the zipper. He raped me with so much force and without warning." JJ sobbed.

"I wasn't wet, so it hurt so, so much. I don't remember ever feeling that much pain."

"After he was done, I felt blood and semen mixed together, run down my leg. It was so disgusting, I felt like throwing up." JJ said.

Emily wiped her own tears before wiping JJ's.

She cupped JJ's cheek and turned her head so she could look into her eyes.

"JJ, I am so sorry that I couldn't get to you in time to stop this." Emily said as her voice cracked.

"It's not your fault." JJ said.

"But I promise you, on my grandmother's grave, that I will never ever let anyone touch you or hurt you like that or any other way ever again. I will protect you as long as I'm alive, no matter what the cost. I promise." Emily said as she kissed JJ's lips so softly, that made JJ feel so loved and protected.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too, JJ. You have no idea how much."

Somehow, JJ knew that it would be alright. Everything would be fine as long as she was in Emily's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Will brought Henry over to see JJ.

Emily had stayed with her and they had overslept a little.

They woke up to knocking on the door.

JJ got up, along with Emily, got dressed in normal clothes and JJ went over to the door while Emily sat on the couch.

"Hey JJ, I brought-what is she doing here?" Will asked as he spotted Emily.

"That is nothing to do with you, now let me hold my son." JJ said holding out her arms to take Henry from Will's arms.

"Mommy!" Henry squealed happily as he held out his little arms for JJ to take him.

"Hey buddy, come here to-" She was cut off by Will pulling Henry away from JJ.

"Oh hell no! I'm not letting him stay while she's here!" Will yelled referring to Emily.

Will had always hated Emily. He saw the way that the two looked at each other. He hated it. JJ was his and that bitch wouldn't have his JJ.

"You're not letting him?! He's my son too!" JJ yelled back.

By now, Emily had gotten up and was standing by JJ.

Will had put Henry down, behind him, and stood face to face with JJ.

"Are you fucking her?! Is that it, you bitch?! You're mine!" Will said possessively.

"You left me!" JJ said.

"It doesn't matter, you're still my girlfriend. You'll always be mine!" Will screamed in her face.

Emily took a step forward, protectively and got in Will's face.

"Back off Will, she's not yours or anybody's, she's not an object that can be claimed by anybody, she's a human being who can make her own choices. Now I suggest you leave Henry here, because he's her son too." Emily said calmly.

"Yeah, and what? Leave my son here with two dykes? I don't think so." Will said.

JJ shot him a glare.

"You will let me have my son or I will call the cops and have him removed from your custody. I don't think they'll be too pleased to know that his father drinks a lot." JJ threatened.

That was it. Will reached out his hand and slapped JJ across the face, splitting her lip.

JJ looked shocked at Will.

Emily though, reacted quickly she grabbed Will by the collar and threw him against the wall before cuffing him.

"Will LaMontagne, you are under arrest for assault of an FBI agent." Emily said as she called for back-up.

In no time, the cops were there taking their statements as they took Will, handcuffed, into the police car.

JJ hugged her son tightly as he cried, having no idea what was going on.

"It's okay, Henry. It's okay." JJ assured him.

"Why did daddy hurt you, mommy?" Henry asked as he cried.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know. But he will never do it again, I promise, Henry." JJ assured.

The little boy continued to hug his mommy as Emily came over.

"Hey, are you okay, JJ?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded, as she continued to hold Henry.

"Lets go inside." Emily whispered in JJ's ear.

JJ nodded and they all walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have no idea how they do this whole custody battle thing, but I wrote it like this. I am so sorry if I'm wrong, but don't be surprised if I am.**

 **So, I kinda don't like Will, so I am going to make him a really bad guy. If you like Will, do NOT read this. I will say it again, do NOT read this. WARNING: Molestation.**

The next few months were pure hell.

Will had gone to jail, but had been granted permission to appear in court to hear the verdict on who would take custody of Henry.

Of course, while in jail, Will couldn't take care of Henry, but this was also about after Will got out of Jail. Who would be able to take Henry then.

Will knew he had screwed up by slapping JJ, but he didn't regret it. He hated her. She had no right to start dating that Prentiss bitch. She was his, she was supposed to wait until he was ready to take her back, not go on with some woman.

"Well, since Mr. LaMontagne will not be able to take custody of his son, Henry LaMontagne, it is in the boy's best interest to stay in his mother, Jennifer Jareaus' custody." The judge said as they stood in front of him.

"After Will LaMontagne is released, because of the incident with Jennifer Jareau and the charges brought upon him, he will be able to have supervised visits with his son, only. The court is adjourned." Th judge finished.

JJ looked back at Emily and smiled.

Emily smiled back and got up to hug JJ and Henry.

"Let's go home." JJ suggested.

Emily smiled and nodded and they headed for the car.

When they got home, JJ and Emily sat on the couch. Henry crawled up next to them and laid his head on Emily's chest.

"Emmy, can we watch a movie?" He asked.

JJ smiled at the sight. They were at Emily's house. They had decided to stay there, since they thought that Henry could use the change.

"Of course, little man. What movie do you want to watch?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Can it be Spider Man?" He asked as he looked up at Emily with pleading eyes.

Emily laughed as she got up to go get his favorite movie.

She had a whole collection of super hero movies that Henry liked, since JJ sometimes brought him over.

"Yay!" Henry said.

JJ chuckled at her son's enthusiasm.

"Alright, here we go, it's going to start." Emily said as she clicked play and sat back down on the couch.

Henry sat right next to Emily, as close to her as possible and then motioned for his mother to sit as close to him as possible too.

The three were on the couch cuddling with each other, watching Henry's favorite movie.

"I love you mommy." Henry said as he hugged JJ.

"I love you too, buddy so much." JJ said as she hugged her son back.

He then turned to Emily and hugged her.

"I love you, Emmy." He said with his little arms wrapped around her.

Emily smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too, little man." She said, kissing the top of his head.

"You're not going to leave us, are you?" Henry asked, surprising both Emily and JJ.

"Of course not, little man. I will be here forever." Emily promised the little boy.

Henry nodded, accepting her answer.

"And you'll never hurt mommy, right?" The innocent question brought tears to JJ's eyes and almost to Emily's.

"Henry, look at me." Emily said as the little boy did so.

"I will never hurt you or your mommy, ever." Emily said.

"And you will never come into my room at night and hurt me?" Henry asked.

Emily looked at JJ in shock. JJ just put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Henry, did someone come into your room at night and hurt you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**In this story, Will is a really bad guy, if you're a fan of him, do NOT read. WARNING: Child molestation. BTW, Henry is 5 in this story.**

Henry looked at his little hands as he fidgeted with them.

Emily got up, turned on the light and paused the movie.

She knelt down on the floor in front of Henry.

"Henry, honey, it's okay, you can tell me." Emily said as her voice cracked.

This was a kid she saw as her own son. She promised herself that she would make the life of whoever hurt him miserable.

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't." Henry said in a little voice.

JJ couldn't control herself anymore. She started sobbing and holding her son.

"Who did it baby? Who hurt you. I promise they will never hurt you again, baby. Just tell mommy and Emmy who did it." JJ said as the tears ran freely down her face.

"I can't!" Henry cried.

"You can, Henry. If you tell me who it is, I promise he will never hurt you again." Emily assured.

"It was daddy!" Henry cried as he held on to both Emily and JJ.

"Oh my God! JJ said as she held her little boy and cried.

Emily let a few tears fall herself.

"He's going to pay for this." Emily muttered under her breath.

"Make him pay, but don't be stupid." JJ said.

"I know, but the bastard is going to pray to God that he'd never touched Henry." Emily said.

Emily paced the floor a few more times before kneeling down in front of Henry again.

"Henry, buddy. Look at me." She said as she grabbed his small hands.

"I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what he did when he came into your room. Can you do that?" Emily asked.

Henry nodded and looked at JJ then at Emily.

"When mommy wasn't home, daddy would come into my room and he-" Henry started crying again.

JJ hugged him.

"It's okay, Henry, you can tell Emmy." JJ assured.

"He took my hand and made me touch his pee pee. He also touched my pee pee. I didn't like it." Henry said.

"It's okay, we know you didn't like it. Daddy's a very bad man. He shouldn't have done that to you. What else did he do, Henry?" Emily asked.

"He put his pee pee in my mouth, I hated it. I told him to stop, that I didn't want to! I didn't want to, Emmy. Please believe me mommy!" Henry cried.

"We believe you, honey. We believe you." They both said.

"Is that all that he did?" JJ asked this time.

Henry nodded his head as he hiccuped from all the crying.

"He made a movie, mommy." Henry said as he looked at JJ with tears in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Henry said that, Emily and JJ looked at each other.

"I'm going to talk to mommy over there in the kitchen, can you stay here and watch Spider Man?" Emily asked, looking at the little boy.

Henry nodded and Emily got up and put the movie on play.

She grabbed JJ's hand and guided her to the kitchen.

"I can't believe this." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

Emily hugged her.

"It's going to be okay, JJ. Will will never see Henry again." Emily said.

"How can it be okay? While I was trying to think of myself and the trauma that I went through, my son was being molested by the man that I let take Henry." JJ said as she cried.

"It's not your fault, JJ. Will is the only one to blame. You didn't know this was happening." Emily said.

"He's my son, I should've known." JJ cried.

"You can't blame yourself JJ. We have to get to your apartment and see if we find that tape that Henry said Will made." Emily said.

"I doubt Will would just leave it at my place. It's probably at his." JJ said.

Emily nodded.

"We need to get a search warrant." Emily stated.

JJ nodded as she hugged Emily again.

"Thank you for everything you're doing for us, Em." JJ said.

"You will never have to thank me for that. I'm going to call Hotch and see if he can get that search warrant. How about you stay with Henry and I'll take care of this, okay?" Emily suggested.

JJ nodded as she looked towards the living room at her son.

"He'll be okay, Jay. And you will too. I promise I will be here to help both of you, okay?" Emily said as she rubbed JJ's arms up and down.

JJ smiled a teary smile and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go make that phone call really quick." Emily said as she took out her phone.

"This is Hotchner." Hotch said as he answered the phone.

"Hotch, it's Emily." She said.

"Hey, Emily, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Actually, Hotch, no." She said.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, now concerned.

"Can we get a search warrant for Will's apartment?" Emily asked.

"Why? Did something happen to JJ?" Hotch asked now very alert.

"No, it's Henry. Will molested him and taped it." Emily said.

THere was silence on the other end.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Meet me at his apartment. I'll have that warrant." Hotch said as he hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily put her phone back in her pocket as she went to the living room where JJ was sitting with Henry on her lap.

She knelt in front of the mother and son as she spoke quietly.

"Henry, I need to go to work a little while, do you think you can stay here with mommy until I get back?" Emily asked looking directly at him.

Henry nodded and reached his small arms towards her.

She smiled and picked him up.

"I promise you that daddy will never hurt you again. Ever, okay?" Emily asked as Henry lay his head on her shoulder.

Henry nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Emily kissed him on his forehead and placed him in JJ's lap again.

She bent down to JJ's ear.

"Hotch has the search warrant. We're going over to Will's now. I love you." She said as she placed a quick kiss on JJ's lips.

JJ smiled and nodded at her.

She left the house and started driving to Will's house where she'd meet Hotch and the team.

When she got there, Hotch immediately met her by her car.

"What the hell did he do?" He said.

Emily had never seen him show this much emotion before, but he was furious. He was ready to kill Will.

"Henry says that he touched him, made Henry touch him and orally sodomized him." Emily said getting emotional too.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

Emily shook her head.

"Look, I started dating JJ a few days back. I thought you should know. If you want to take me off the team, that's fine. But I'm not leaving her." Emily said.

"Emily, I'm not going to take you off the team. And I knew that one day this would happen. It was clear to everyone that you loved each other. It was just a matter of time." Hotch said with a rare smile.

Emily nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, now let's go find this tape so we can nail the son of a bitch." Emily said.

Hotch nodded and they walked inside where the team was searching.

They searched for a few minutes until they heard Morgan call out.

"Found something!"

"What is it?" Emily asked as she went into the room.

"A homemade video. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" Morgan said as he punched a wall.

They were all angry with Will. Hotch had briefed the rest of the team and they all loved Henry. They hated that something like this happened to him.

"Let's get this back to Garcia and see what it is." Hotch said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry to those who didn't like the molestation part, I know it was really out of character. I don't know what the hell possessed me to add that to the story, it just came to mind and I just thought "F*ck it! I'll just do it!" So, yeah, sorry.**

When they arrived at the BAU, they handed the tape to Garcia.

It was clear that she had been crying. She too received the news about little Henry and hated Will.

She put the tape in and turned to the team.

"I'm sorry, I can't watch this." She said as she left the room.

Reid agreed and also left, with Morgan trailing right behind him.

"I don't feel comfortable watching this either. Can you two handle it?" Dave asked and pretty soon, it was just Hotch and Emily.

"Here goes nothing." Emily said with a sigh.

Pretty soon, the tape started showing Henry and Will in the room.

Emily got through half of the tape before throwing up in Garcia's trash bin.

"I'm sorry, Hotch." She said as a tear fell down her face, one she clearly tried to wipe away.

"No one expects you to be able to compartmentalize this, Emily." Hotch said.

When the tape was over, Hotch and Emily came out of the room.

"That bad?" Garcia asked as she saw the faces of the two strongest members of the team.

Emily just nodded.

"Morgan, Reid, get Will in the interrogation room." Hotch ordered.

Morgan and Reid nodded. Pretty soon they had Will in interrogation room number 1.

"Who's going to talk to him, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Emily and I. Deactivate the cameras. I only want the voice recorder." Hotch said.

They all looked surprised, but obeyed their bosses orders.

When Emily and Hotch entered the room they stared hard at Will.

"What?" Will asked with a smirk.

Emily stepped forward and grabbed Will by the collar, throwing him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Will asked, getting angry.

Hotch put the DVD into the small TV in the room.

Will looked confused, but Emily forcefully made him sit in the chair in front of the TV.

Hotch clicked play and when Will saw what the tape was his face fell.

He realized his life was over.

"Why'd you do it, Will?" Hotch asked as he stopped the video and came to stand in front of Will.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will said even though he knew he had been caught right handed.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." Hotch said.

Emily slapped him in the back of the head.

"You didn't expect us to find that, did you?" Emily asked.

Will glared at her.

"You bitch. You took my girlfriend now you wanna take my son too?" Will said angrily.

"JJ deserves better than you. And you are never going to see your son again." Emily said as she and Hotch left the interrogation room.

Before Emily left, she turned back, walked over to Will and punched him square in the jaw, before smirking and leaving, closing the door behind her.

They met up with the prosecutor.

"So, what's going to happen?" Emily asked her.

"He's not getting away with it. With that evidence he's going to jail for a very long time and he will never see his son again." The prosecutor said.

Emily and Hotch nodded, thanking the woman before leaving.

"Well, I gotta get home, Hotch." Emily said.

"Okay. Say hi to JJ and Henry for me. And Emily, you and JJ have the week off." He said.

Emily nodded and thanked him before leaving for her car.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily spent the whole drive thinking about JJ and Henry.

JJ had been raped and now she learns that Henry was molested. Could it get any worse?

She promised herself that she would be there for them when they needed her.

She parked the car before getting out and heading to the house.

When she went in, she spotted JJ on the couch with what seemed to be a sleeping Henry on her lap.

She was stroking his hair and watching him sleep.

Emily went behind the couch and placed a gentle kiss on JJ's cheek, lingering a little before pulling away.

"Hi there, gorgeous." Emily said.

JJ looked back and smiled.

"Hey. I'm just going to lay him down. I'll be right back." JJ said.

Emily nodded as she took JJ's place on the couch.

JJ came out and sat straddling Emily's lap.

She looked at Emily with a small smile before placing a kiss on her lips.

When they pulled apart. Emily put a piece of blonde hair behind JJ's ear and looked into her eyes.

"We have the week off." Emily said with a smile.

"Good, we need it." JJ replied.

"JJ, I promise you I won't let anything happen to either of you again." Emily promised.

JJ's eyes teared up.

"How could I not see it, Em? He was wetting the bed, but I thought it was just a phase." JJ said as she looked away.

"JJ, it's not your fault. Will didn't want anyone to know and he did a good job in covering it up and keeping Henry quiet." Emily said.

"Why didn't Henry tell me before? Why didn't he tell me the first time around?" JJ asked.

"It's the same way you didn't tell me right away that you had been raped. You were scared, so was he." Emily explained.

JJ looked away as a tear fell down.

"Hey, how have you been?" Emily asked.

"My son was molested, how do you-" She was cut off by Emily.

"No, I mean about you. How have you been dealing with what happened to you?" Emily asked.

"That's not important. My top priority right now is my son." JJ said.

"JJ, I understand that you're concerned about Henry. I am too. But you can't just put away what happened to you. I know you've been struggling. You just don't want to admit it." Emily said looking her in the eyes.

"I-I'm okay." She said, but Emily could tell she was lying.

"Please talk to me." Emily said.

"I-I can't close my eyes without seeing him. I want to make love to you, but I'm scared. I'm so scared." JJ said as she broke down, laying her head on Emily's shoulder.

Emily hugged her close.

"It's okay, you don't have to push yourself into anything. I don't expect you to be fine after such a short period of time. But I promise I'll be here when you're ready." Emily said.

"I love you, Emily. I love you so much." JJ said.

Emily smiled as she put her hands on JJ's hips and kissed her.

"I love you too, baby. You have no idea how much. You're my life. You and Henry, and I'd die to make sure you two are alright. No one will ever hurt either of you again. I promise." Emily said.

JJ smiled. They stayed like that for a little while, listening to each other breathe, before JJ suggested they go to bed.

Emily nodded and took JJ by the hand.

They laid down under the covers and Emily put her arms around JJ.

"I will always protect you. Always. I love you." Emily whispered as she placed a kiss on JJ's forehead.

JJ smiled and leaned into Emily.

"I love you too. Always." JJ said as they heard little feet coming towards them.

"Emmy, mommy, can I stay here with you? I had a bad dream." Henry said as he hugged his teddy.

"Of course little man." Emily said as she picked him and placed him between the two of them.

"I love you Henry. I will never let anyone hurt you again." Emily said.

"I love you too, Emmy. And you mommy." Henry said as he started drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, buddy." JJ said as they fell asleep, snuggling close to each other.

Emily knew they'd be okay. It was just a matter of time.

 **The End.**


End file.
